


We'll Always Meet Again

by SuperbearPS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Post-War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbearPS/pseuds/SuperbearPS
Summary: Post war. Harry happens to run into Severus as he travels the world. What will happen they have no war to hold back their desires. Was it meant to be, or a big mistake? Mature, that means sex!





	We'll Always Meet Again

# We'll Always Meet Again: Snarry

##### June 15th, 2013

##### By: Superstararashi & Alishabear (Aka. Superbear)

(A/N: "." –Speaking. '.' –Thoughts.)

##### !!DISCLAIMER!!

##### This fanfiction is rated Mature due to language,

##### and guy on guy sex. Also,

##### We do not own Harry Potter.

##### We will not make money off these stories.

##### PLEASE do not sue us, we are poor.

##### (A/N: I hope you enjoy this just as much as Superstar and I, Alishabear did.

##### This is a paragraph form RP, meaning it switches experiences and views

##### but it’s written in the third point of view so it’s not too jumbled up.)

o.O.o

It had been two years since Harry Potter left Hogwarts. After the final battle, he went into hiding from the wizarding world. He only informed Ron and Hermione with subtle hints of his general location for protection purposes. Harry walked along Baker Street in London, the infamous road that some genius detective named Sherlock Holmes once lived on. The wizard passed by a few tourists snapping photographs on a particularly chilly evening. Harry was lost in thought, pondering on his past in Hogwarts, how he and his dear friends gathered clues and solved many mysteries, and then to the love of his life and wondered how he was doing. Harry was so lost in his train of thought that he bumped into a well built man dressed in black. The force of the collision caused Harry to fall on his arse, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry stated sincerely as he stood up with the help of the offered hand of the mysterious gentleman.

Severus was on Baker Street once again. He drank at a local bar every year on the same day since the love of his life left him, the day Voldemort was defeated. He wondered how he was doing, the subtle hints about his well being was only causing Severus to delve deeper into depression. He was so focused on his thoughts that he collided with a smaller well built form. He absently held out a hand to help the man up. "Sorry, my fault," he said as the man stood up. Onyx met emerald and Severus pulled his hand away as he recognized the eyes of the man he loved. "Harry?" He asked in a whisper.

Harry froze as he heard his name in the velvety voice. "Severus?... Um, thanks.. What are you doing here in London?" A blush lightly dusted his cheeks as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I -uh - I come here every year on this day to drink," Severus said. "Perhaps you would like to um... Join me, it's just a few buildings down?" Sev asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Harry pondered a moment about the date, 'Oh, today's the day Voldemort finally died years ago...' Then spoke with a smile, "Sure, we could catch up and everything."

Severus sighed in relief "Good. I mean, that's great, it's this way." Severus led Harry towards the local pub, Vizen's Bar Lodge. "It looks dirty, but the owner is magical and serves the best Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and Ogden's there is, " he explained as he opened the front door "After you Harry." Sev said, not admitting out loud how good it felt to say Harry's name and how happy he was to see the man. As they sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks, he turned to Harry and asked "So how have you been? It's been two years. I heard you traveled a lot." Severus said as he thought,'Of course. I've been trying to find you ever since you left.'

Harry turned toward Severus as he spoke, "It's been very calm and nice; I have enjoyed all the sights and experiences. I'm going to stay in London for two weeks, then head to another country for more sight seeing. How have you been fairing Severus?"

Severus nodded and then grabbed his drink and knocked it back before saying, "Albus sure had to have lost his mind while he was headmaster. It's positively time consuming. I barely have time to brew potions and be the scary bat Snape from the dungeons you kids so loved." Severus smirked at his own choice of words as he ordered another drink. "If you don't mind, where have you traveled so far? I heard Australia, America, Africa, Russia, and France I think. What was France like, it's one of the few places I haven't been to."

Harry followed Severus' action and downed his shot before replying, "You're still at Hogwarts? I thought for sure that you would have left after the final battle. Is the ministry continuing to use people like chopped liver? I also traveled to Japan and Antarctica, thus far. France? I'm surprised you haven't been there yet, they have great potion supply stores and wonderful sites. It can be very expensive, but the sites are worth it." Harry couldn't help the anger he felt as he thought of the manipulative bastards that used Severus, but he did his best to hide the rising emotion.

Severus laughed, "I tried, but Minister Kingsley explained that if I left Hogwarts I'd be a wanted man. It didn't make sense, still doesn't, but society is a little more accepting of my role since there have been no major accidents in the past two years. I'm only there until the end of this year and hopefully I can open my own apothecary here on Baker Street." He knocked back another drink and stared ahead, lost in thought.

Harry glared at his shot glass as if it were the minister's head, "That's not fair to you, those assholes." Harry spoke the next sentence in his mind, 'I won't let them keep you; I'll kill them if they try.' He wiped the glare from his face and downed another shot. "I'm sure the people of Baker Street will love your store Severus."

Severus motioned to the bartender for another round. "Thank you Harry. Although, please don't kill anyone for my sake." The older man tapped his temple, "Sorry. Your shields are weak and you kind of broadcasted that." Severus lowered his voice as a group of muggles entered the pub, already drunk and creating a loud ruckus. Sev looked at Harry, "Would you like to come to my home and continue catching up?"

Harry downed his last shot, then commented, "Sorry, I haven't been practicing since I've been away. I may not have to go as far as killing though." Harry grimaced at the loud noises the drunk muggles were making and replied, "Sounds good." Harry put up a stronger mind block as he paid for half of the tab.

o.O.o

Severus led the Gryffindor through his manor and smirked as Harry's eyes widened even more when they entered his kitchen. 'I'm glad I apparated and took him through the manor rather than flooing. God, he looks gorgeous. He's really grown into a handsome man. I wonder if he has a lover or if he did..' Severus thought as he pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Absinth. "Is Absinth okay?"

Harry ran a hand through his brown hair to 'fix' it. "Yeah, that's fine," Harry replied as he sat in the closest seat.

Severus poured two glasses and set one down in front of Harry. "Drink up," he said as he sat across from him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he downed the shot and thought, 'If I have a few more shots I'll probably have to stay the night here... Why am I such a lightweight with liquor.'

Severus filled their glasses again as he spoke "I'm sorry, but in a few more glasses I shall finish. Surprisingly, I don't handle liquor well."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Neither do I." The two men clinked their glasses together in a small cheer before downing the shots. "So I assume that since the Wizarding World has kept you so busy, that you haven't found a lover... That is, if you don't mind me knowing."

Severus slightly choked as he answered, "W-well-khm-yes, I guess. Although there's a person I'm very interested in, he doesn't share the same feelings. Even if I wasn't so busy, this person is the only one I've ever wanted and will only ever want to be with." Severus thought to himself, 'If only you knew how much I love you.'

Harry frowned, "Same here... I can only dream, but the **frustration** , it leaves almost kills me to relieve..." Harry suddenly looks up at Severus smiling slightly and slurred a bit, "Since we're in the same boat, why not sail it together? I'm sure this unrequited love has got you hot and bothered now right? Why not seek the comfort with each other for the night and let our imagination fill in the blanks of our... desired partners?" As Harry asked this he rose from his seat to stand behind Severus and ran his hands down Sev's cloth covered chest as he whispered in his ear. "You can imagine that these are your love's hands, his voice, his lips," Harry kissed along Severus' neck and unbuttoned the top three buttons before waiting for the reply.

Severus held his breath as the younger man stood and walked behind him, "Harry?" He closed his eyes in pleasure as said man ran his hands down Sev's chest and when the warm hands stopped. Severus looked at Harry and whispered, "I don't have to imagine when he's actually right here with me... I love you. I have for five years now. Will you stay?"

Harry smiled as he heard him, "Sev'rus, neither do I, you are the person I love; I have desired for years. I would stay and go **anywhere** with you." Haz stated as he turned his head and kissed Severus, sharing all the passion and lust that he felt for his long time crush.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss parted his lips for Severus' invading tongue and undoing the rest of his shirt buttons; moaning again as he felt the well defined muscles beneath.

Severus groaned lightly as he slipped his shirt off. He stood up smoothly without breaking the kiss and pulled Harry close, taking Harry's shirt off as he came closer.

Harry groaned as their skin touched. The chosen one wrapped his one hand around Severus' neck as his other ran up the skin of the older man's back to run it into his hair. Harry broke the kiss, "You taste better than I ever imagined," he whispered breathlessly before diving in for another kiss.

Sev groaned and put his hands on both sides of Harry's hips, stroking lightly. "The bed is much more comfortable, if you prefer."

The younger man nodded as he was led to the bed, but not before having a hot make out session against a wall. Harry fell upon the cool black silk sheets and pulled Severus down with him.

Severus loved being held close by the man of his dreams. He smiled as he was pulled down on top of the gorgeous body. He kissed Harry deeply as he reached down and undid the black trousers.

He arched into Severus' every touch, wanting... needing more of him. "Merlin, Sev.. I love you."

Severus paused and looked into Harry's eyes, "I love you too." He went back to kissing down the Gryffindor's chest. Sev pulled Harry's trousers off and froze, looking up in shock, "You go commando?"

Harry moaned softly as a blush dusted his cheeks as he nodded "It feels comfortable, but you shouldn't complain. It makes undressing me so much easier."

Severus chuckled and kissed the tip of Harry's cock before he breathed out ''Yes. It does." Severus then took the hard cock into his mouth and began to move up and down, drinking in all of Harry's sounds.

The said boy's breathing hitched as his fast growing erection was kissed and slowly engulfed, letting the sensual moans fall from his lips "Mmm... Sev-erus."

Severus moaned around Harry's cock before pulling off and looking at the young man. "Cum Harry. I want to taste you. I've been waiting for **years** to do this with you. Lose control. Let go and cum in my mouth," Severus spoke seductively. He put his head back down and sucked ardently, bobbing up and down on Harry's manhood.

Harry screamed as a hand clutched the bedding beneath them as the other knotted in the dark locks of Severus' hair. Harry locked eyes with onyx tunnels and the added sensation of Severus' moist mouth, sucking him in deeply, and Harry climaxed with a scream of his lover's name. He panted breathlessly as he pulled Severus into a deep kiss, not caring if he tasted himself. "Merlin Sev. I'm never going to forget this."

Severus chuckled deeply and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear "There's a lot more I have planned, my minx" he smirked.

Harry pulled him into another kiss before turning them over and trailing kisses down Severus' neck and chest. "I love you Severus."

Severus moaned as his love kissed down his chest. "I'm glad, I love you too, I've always wanted this, wanted you. Since you were 16. Dammit Harry." He looked down at Harry "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

Harry smirked and places a kiss just beside Severus' erection. "Mmm.. Severus, that makes you sound like a pedophile. I must admit that I have been drawn to you since I listened to your speech in the first year. Those feelings only grew stronger with the years," Harry said as he licked up his cock and slowly engulfed him.

Severus groaned as Harry continued his ministrations. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair, slightly thrusting his hips. "Harry...Ah... Harry, I'm close!" Severus exclaimed as he arched his back away from the bed.

Harry pulled off with a pop and said, "Not yet, my love. As much as I want to taste you, I can't wait to have you inside me. Will you prepare me Sev'rus?"

Severus groaned in disappointment before he smirked up at Harry. "Of course, my love. " He abruptly turned them over and wordlessly and wandlessly summoned lube, coating his fingers. He reached down and circled Harry's entrance before probing lightly. Severus leaned forward and whispered harshly in the golden boy's ear, "I'm going to fuck you, Harry. I'm going to make you go wild until you beg for me to enter you." He finally pushed his finger in his love and began thrusting in and out. "I'm going to find every sensitive spot you have and torture it, mercilessly."

Harry moaned loudly with desire as every sentence and watched those lust filled irises, and sinful hands worked all of his sensitive spots, reducing Harry to a needy puddle of desire. The young lover's breath quickened, his body rose and fell, and skin quivered with each passionate touch. "Mmm, Severus.. More.. Kiss me- please."

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry deeply as he entered a second finger. He explored Harry's mouth and began to scissor his fingers. After a few minutes, Harry's inner muscles loosened, Severus entered a third finger and moved his mouth to suck on Harry's neck. His kisses traveled down the beautifully tanned chest until he reached a pert pink nipple. Sev sucked on the nipple and teased the other with his hand. Severus entered a fourth finger and curled them slightly, trying to find Harry's sweet spot.

Harry moaned into the kiss, their tongues intertwined. The younger wizard whined lightly as the kiss was broken "Sev- ahn."

Severus smirked against Harry's chest as he curled his fingers again. "Fuck love, are you ready?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry bucked his hips and let out another long moan as he begged, "Yes! Severus, ppplleeaassee!"

Snape pulled his fingers out and moved so that his cock lined up with Harry's entrance. He pushed in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside Harry. He stilled, allowing his young lover to adjust to his size. When Harry nodded, he leaned down and kissed the soft pink lips as he pulled out and thrusted back in, swallowing Harry's moans. He quickened the pace until he was pounding into his young lover. Severus moved his hand and began pumping Harry's cock slowly, opposite of his hard frantic thrusts.

Harry was in a blissful high of passion, being filled by the one his love. He gasped Severus' name as his hips bucked with forward thrust. Harry pulled Severus close as he spoke, "Ah, Severus! So good. I've been dreaming of this moment for years... And- mmm- reality is so much better!" Harry leaned forward and sucked on Severus' neck, leaving a love bite there. "Never forget- Sev, Anh-"

Severus tightened his hold and pounded harder into the tight space "Never forget what?"

Harry screamed his answer as he climaxed, "Meee!" The young man's body trembled and tightened involuntary, as he rode out his orgasm.

Severus bit into Harry's neck, leaving a mark. He climaxed inside Harry, his thrusting, wild as he rode it out. As he was catching his breath, "Never. I love you." He said as he pulled out of Harry and cleaned them with a spell. He laid on his side in front of Harry and pulled his lover close. "Don't leave me again." He said as he fell into a deep sleep.

o.O.o

Harry awoke before Severus, silently getting out of the bed and wandlessly spelling his clothes on. Harry cast a final glance at Severus' sleeping form before turning and quietly saying, "Thank you Severus, my one and only love... I shall never forget this night that you have given me... Even if it was just a moment of loneliness and lust for you... It was all true for me..."

Severus woke up soon after his hands found cold sheets instead of his warm lover. "Harry?" He looked around and saw he was standing fully dressed in the doorway. He sat up and looked at Harry, hurt and sorrow in his eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked in a weak voice.

Harry didn't turn around, "It was just a fling... It never meant anything-" Harry apparated to an unknown alley in London and finished his sentence as tears streamed down his cheeks, "-for you..." At that moment Harry fell to his knees and broke down for the first time in years.

Severus stared at the spot Harry just stood. "No..." He sobbed. Severus Snape, cold hearted bastard of the dungeons cried. The man curled into a ball and sobbed into his knees. After a few hours of crying in his bed, he got up and showered. 'Well, Severus, he played you. Move on' he thought, 'No, I don't believe that.' 'Then why isn't he still here?' 'I must have done something wrong. I have to find him. Make him see, help him understand.' 'Your heartbroken.' His head supplied before going quiet. Severus stepped out of the shower and dressed in a black V-neck and dark blue jeans. He apparated to Ron and Hermione's and knocked on their door.

"Severus? Morning, please come in. What brings you by so early?" Ron stepped into the hall, seeing Severus as Hermione moved aside to let him in.

"What's wrong Snape?" The ginger asked when he saw the broken look on their friends face.

Severus waited for the door to close before crying again. He told Ron and Herm the whole story in between sobs. "And this morning I woke up and he was leaving. I asked him where and- and he's-said that it was j-j-j-" Severus took a deep breath, "Just a one time thing." Sev cried harder before going on "I did something wrong. I have to find him, so I'm going. I just wanted to tell you guys."

Ron covered his mouth in shock, "Harry did that?!" He asked as Hermione comforted Severus and thought of Harry's behavior. Ron and her both knew how much Harry loved Severus, since their years at Hogwarts, but it was never their right to interfere with the fates web. "There has to be a reason for sure. Harry probably misunderstood your feelings. We have to find him and clear up everything."

Sev stared at the two, nodding after a few minutes. "But I don't want you two to follow. I have to find him." Sobering quickly he got up and left, heading to the manor to pack some things. Once that was done, he warded the house so no one could enter. He shrunk his luggage and apparated to America to begin his search for his mate.

Harry was heartbroken to say the least. He hid in Paris, crying himself to sleep when the night of his lovemaking filled his mind. He wanted Severus desperately, but Severus doesn't want him. He was a substitute...

o.O.o

(A/N:) We just couldn't prolong the torture. We've been crying throughout the last scene. It was so hard to write. So we decided to shorten the details of the chase to a long-ish single chapter rather than multiple. Enjoy.

Severus sighed. It had been eleven and a half months since Harry left. He had started in Canada, but had only found a very weak signature of Harry's magic. So Severus traveled south to America, following Harry's magic trail. He stayed in New York , Queens, Charleston, Miami, Hollywood, Sanford, L.A., Orlando, Hawaii and many smaller towns throughout the U.S. From America, he traveled to South America, mainly in Brazil and all throughout Chile.

From America, he followed his loves magic to Ireland for two months but saw no sign of Harry, so he went to France. He only stayed a week there though, because any trace of Harry was gone. In Russia, he found an informant who said Harry left and hasn't returned, so he left for china. He spent three and a half weeks there before heading to Korea, then to China, and lastly Japan. After two and a half weeks of no luck, he decided to leave. 'England is my last hope, maybe he didn't leave..' He thought solemnly. 'If I don't find him there, I'll go home.. I miss you Harry..'

Severus had barely slept at all the past eleven and a half months because he kept dreaming about the moment Harry left, the pain he still felt burned everyday and he would cry. Severus got off the boat and went to the ticket booth. "Where is the airport?" He asked the ticket master. "It's forty miles west of here, would you like a ticket, sir?" The man said with a slight accent. "Yes, please. One way to London. Don't care what class." Severus said as he pulled out the money. 'That's something else,' he pondered, 'why have I dropped my grammar and tone? I guess I just don't care anymore.' Severus got into the cab. As the cab moved, he slept...

Thirty minutes later, Severus awoke sharply, a light sheet of sweat covering him. He sighed 'Harry.' He thought as he looked around. He was pulling into the airport and the cab driver was yelling at the other cabs. Once at the right terminal, he stepped out. He paid the cabby and walked to his gate. 'I dislike muggle travel, but the ministry only permits travel to a few countries per year,' he sulked as he pushed his way through the crowded gate.

The potions master sat on the plane and pulled out a journal. Severus bought the journal originally for potion experiments, but instead used it as a journal of everything he'd done, feelings, and where he had searched for his Harry. As the plane flew through the sky, he wrote about his dream, his nap in the cab, and pushing through the crowd in the terminal. After he finished updating that, he pulled out a muggle novel and began reading absently.

Once he finished the book, the plane was landing in London. He watched out the window as he decided where to start. Walking out of the terminal, he called a Taxi and told his destination. "Baker Street, please. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Severus watched the scenery go by as he thought about Harry. He got out of the cab a little later, after paying his bill, and walked along Baker Street, passing tourists snapping pictures. Severus smiled lightly 'I bet Harry came here because of Sherlock Holmes.' The potions master continued walking before he came across the bar they met in.

He stepped in and looked around. The bartender noticed and greeted him warmly, "Severus, I'd like to thank you for bringing me a new regular." Severus stared at the man, "What do you mean, Vizen? " The young man you brought here last year. He visits at least once a week, he does." "Harry's been here? When? Has he said anything about me?" Severus questioned in a rush. "Sure. The lad mutters your name all the time, says he's sorry, he does. He actually just left about ten minutes ago, saying something about getting through the wards to talk to 'the damn potions master' again, he did."

Severus stood abruptly and left as he spoke, "I'll be back in two weeks as usual, Vizen. Take care." He found an alley and apperated in his home. As soon as he landed, he felt the wards being pushed. He lowered them as he ran from the sitting room to the front door. Sev wrenched open the door and ran outside. Not seeing Harry, he called out. Hearing rustling in the distance, he pulled out his wand and ran to the forest surrounding the front of the house. He slowed and panted out, "Harry? Harry, is that you?" Severus held his breath as the rustling got louder and a figure from behind a tree.

Harry's world was broken since the day he had to leave Severus. The nightmares of Severus making love to another. Severus probably hated him. These horrid thoughts plagued his dreams for almost a year. Glamour spells needed to be used on a daily basis for Harry due to the dark circles from lack of rest. He didn't reply to any of the letters about his location and health that found him. Harry placed false leads with his magical signature to hide his real location to keep away unwanted visits. In truth, the younger wizard couldn't even leave the area, he couldn't stop himself from visiting the bar that Severus once took him to on a weekly basis. Harry didn't go to drink away his troubles, he went hoping with all his heart that Severus would come. To rewrite that night of such passionate love making, to show Severus his desire and devotion to his love. Maybe... Severus would love him, not his mother.

Harry wanted- **needed** Severus, but he would never want or even need him. The younger wizard sat alone in the bar. The dark potions master consumed his every thought once again, not even realizing that he would often mumble. That night was it, Harry **had** to talk to him. When he arrived at Severus' house, Harry began to tear down the wards.

Harry hid behind some thick branches and bushes when the wards all came down and heard his name. It was instinct to hide, the fear of being hated and rejected by the one he loves. Harry took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. Eyes instantly locking with Severus' dark ones, he froze, captivated, couldn't even say a word.

Severus stared at Harry for a few moments, before running to him and pulling Harry into his arms. "Merlin, I missed you. Are you okay? Have you been here long? Where did you go? Gods, Harry don't leave me. I love you, I meant that, you prick!" He said as he hugged Harry tightly. "Come. We'll go inside."

o.O.o

Harry waited till they were inside to pull Severus closer and broke down, "I- I thought you lied. I've been upset at myself for leaving. I have missed you every moment of everyday Severus. Hell, I couldn't even leave London, I went to the bar weekly hoping to see you, to fix this, but every time I tried to come here, the wards were up and I thought... I thought you didn't want me."

Severus pulled back and wiped Harry's tears away. He kissed the younger wizards cheeks and looked into Harry's eyes, "Really? I didn't think you did. I thought you hated me. I went to a potions conference and ended up staying to work on my new potion theories." Severus spoke gently. He kissed Harry's forehead before saying, "We can catch up later. I'll call Ron and Hermione to tell them that I found you."

Harry inhaled softly, he had truly missed this, the wonderful scent of fresh pine, aged parchment, ink, worn leather, cologne, and a scent that belongs solely to the man he loved. Harry had missed every sweet kiss that showered his face. "Ron and 'mione? You're close with them?"

Severus nodded "Since the end of the war. I was always asking if they had heard from you." Severus smiled softly, took Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Severus, I'm so sorry. I misunderstood, I thought I was just a replacement. I love you Sev' I honestly and truly do!" Harry couldn't resist the urge any longer. The younger man turned Severus, kissing him deeply.

Severus responded to the kiss in kind. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. He probed Harry's mouth with his tongue and groaned when Harry immediately opened up. When air was finally a necessity, he pulled away only to begin kissing Harry's neck. "I love you. I never could have slept with anyone else. You're not a replacement. Your mom was my best and only friend. She was to me what Hermione is for you. A sister, never a lover. Dammit Harry! I won't let you go!"

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and gently coaxed Severus to sit in the closest chair in the sitting room.

Severus sat with Harry in his lap. He continued to ravish Harry's neck, sucking hard, leaving marks. He then pulled Harry closer, kissing him hard and passionately. He began unbuttoning the younger wizards shirt.

"Ang-hah Sev'rus. If you leave t-too many, people will know," Harry moaned as he kept diving in for more. After Severus removed his shirt. The buttons of Severus' shirt were undone with a silent spell.

Severus pulled away, "I **want** them to know. **You**. Are. **Mine**!" He ripped his shirt off and threw it down with Harry's.

"I'm yours, and yours alone!" Harry said between kisses. "As you are **mine**. Merlin, you're like my personal sex god Severus." He sucked on the strong pulse in Severus' neck, leaving a dark mark of his own, as he let his hands roam along the well defined chest beneath his finger tips.

Severus groaned, "I am yours Harry." He flicked his hand and both males trousers and pants disappeared. Sev whispered another spell and thrust two of his well lubed fingers into Harry's tight, hot arse. "Mmm... So hot love."

Haz groaned, feeling the long skilled fingers stretch and pleasure him into an incoherent mess of moans. The younger wizard had to pull Severus into a deep kiss to distract himself from the slight burning sensation as Severus added a third finger in with the others.

Severus' thrusting became faster and he aimed for Harry's prostate. "I love you."

Harry's body arched into Severus with pleasure, "Severus, so good! Me too."

Severus moaned and pulled his fingers out of Harry. He generously lubed his cock, before placing the head of his throbbing cock at Harry's entrance. "Ready?" At Harry's nod, Severus pushed into his lover and slowly continued until he was fully inside. He kissed Harry and moaned in the back of his throat. "I missed you."

Harry gasped as a shudder erupted from his body. His moans were muffled due to the deep kiss Severus pulled him into. "I missed you too! More Severus.. Please!"

Severus readily complied and began pushing in and out of Harry's hole, hard and fast. As he made love to **his** man, he sucked, nibbled, and marked Harry everywhere he could reach. He reached down and grabbed Harry's cock, stroking slowly and calmly, adding twists and pulls to his technique.

Harry clawed at Severus' shoulders with blunt nails. The younger wizard leaned in close and whispered, "I feel so full, with you inside me Severus. I want to cum in your hand. By your command my love. Please, I want you to mark me- inside and out."

Severus smirked and leaned down to bite the joint between Harry's neck and shoulder. He brought his lips to Harry's ear and whispered huskily, "Marked outside. Now cum for me, love. Let go of your control and explode into my hand, my life, my mind, my soul, and my heart. You belong in all of these, so cum and be with me." Severus began thrusting into Harry's sensitive prostate as he licked Harry's jaw, before kissing him again.

A gasp fell from Harry's lips. A muffled version of Severus' name escaped Harry's mouth as he climaxed into Severus' hand.

Severus growled into the kiss as he climaxed into Harry's tightening hole. The two men laid against the seat in exhaustion and bliss for a few moments. Severus scooped his sleepy minx into his arms and carried then to the bed with the last ounce of strength he had for the night. They unconsciously wrapped around one another, entwined and connected as one. Severus still inside Harry, the two unknowingly fell into the most peaceful sleep they have had all year.

o.O.o

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he woke. His hazy gaze fell on the pale chest that his head laid upon. 'It wasn't just another dream, Severus truly loves me.' The younger wizard placed a kiss upon the smooth canvas of flesh, painting a picture with his lips. Haz moaning softly as he felt Severus' morning erection move within him as he shifted.

Severus groaned as he woke up. 'Is this a dream?' he opened his eyes and smiled down at Harry. 'This is everything.' Severus suddenly froze and whispered, "You're going to leave me again?"

Harry shook his head frantically and showered Severus' lips with kisses. "No, I'm here to stay as long as you'll have me. I just couldn't believe it. That someone as handsome, smart, tender, skilled, and the most amazing man I have ever met, and come to love, could ever return my feelings. Now I know that you feel the same. I'm yours Severus Tobias Snape." Harry informed the older man.

Severus pulled Harry closer as he kissed him. "Good, brat. I'm not letting you leave again." Severus thrusted lightly into Harry.

The younger wizard moaning again and bucked his hips in reply. "Gentle my love, I'm sensitive from you being inside me **all** night," Harry whimpered as he clawed at Sev's chest.

Severus' breathing hitched and he thrust again, a little deeper. "I feel so complete with you here."

Harry moaned Severus' name. "Me too, I have waited to be with you for **so** long."

Severus rolled over, placing himself on top of his lover. He kissed Harry and began thrusting into Harry at a moderate rhythm.

Haz wrapped his legs around the hips that drove into his body, trying to pull Severus closer. He whimpered with need as he watched Severus raise a hand and ran it through his long black hair, to push the locks back as he leaned down to kiss Harry deeply.

Harry's scream was muffled in the kiss as his sweet spot was struck.

The older man pounded into Haz, loving the screams he got when he struck deep. It wasn't long until he felt Harry tighten. He climaxed into Harry, coating his insides and biting into his lover's neck.

The overwhelming sensations caused Harry to cum, coating his stomach in ribbons. Severus was pulled close, so they could catch their breath. When the two men calmed down Harry tried without success to start another round by clenching his anal sphincters.

Severus chuckled and pulled out of Harry. He kissed his lover again and pulled back "We do have to eat, love."

Harry moaned into the kiss, "I would prefer to feast on you and your **'cream'** my Severus."

Sev gasped and smirked. He lowered himself over Harry's stomach and began to lick Harry's cum off of him. He sucked, licked, and nibbled at Harry's stomach until he was clean and pulled himself out of bed before the younger man could capture him. Ignoring his growing erection, he walked to the bathroom to shower.

Harry melted into the administrations until they stopped and the warmth of his lover left him. **"TEASE!"** Harry reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand, casting a cleaning spell on himself and magically gathered their clothes into a neat pile before grabbing and slipping on his boxers and a tee-shirt.

Severus chuckled as he washed himself. After he washed his hair, he stepped out and wandlessly dried himself. Sev walked out into his room and found it empty. He dressed in jeans and a gray V-neck shirt. Squashing down the worry, he went to find Harry.

The younger man leaned slightly over the stove cooking breakfast as he hummed a soft tune.

"Harry?" Severus called "Where are you?" He walked toward the kitchen, to see Harry making food. "You're cooking!?"

When Harry heard the question he responded, "Yeah, I can cook a bit. I had to learn some before I constantly changed locations. It's almost done so sit down."

Severus remained at the door, "But potions and cooking are almost the exact same thing? How did you not get them right?"

Harry looked back at Severus answered, "Oh, I'm decent at potions, it was just.. You were quite the distraction. My gaze always seemed to wander and focus on you. I loved to see your small smirk as you tended to the potions as you thought no one was looking." Harry looked back at the food and pulled it off the burner and onto the plates.

Severus sat down in utter shock "Bloody hell."

The younger lover nodded, placing the food on the table and sitting down. "After that I was so fascinated with the mystery behind your scowl. Then I realized the more I secretly learned about you, the more I fell head over heels in love with you."

Severus thanked him for the food and took a bite. "Mmmmm... Oh Merlin, this is better than the house elves!" He ate in silence before voicing his concern "Then what about your fifth year?"

Harry smiled softly and ate a couple bits. "What about it?" He frowned as he thought of the pink bitch and unconsciously clenched his right hand that still held a very faded scar of a sentence.

Severus suddenly growled, "You fucking went into **MY** Pensieve!?"

The younger man looked down at his plate, "I wanted to know the truth... The full truth of the reason you so despised me... I'm sorry Severus."

Severus takes a deep breath before replying, "And did you find out what you were looking for?"

Harry looked up, "Although I do not accept what my father and the Marauders did to you. You, Severus, It showed me the truth. I love you Severus." He leaned over and kissed the dark haired man's lips.

Severus sighed into the kiss before pulling away "I- Harry..." He sighed again deeply, "I love you too. You, Harry Potter, are the only one I love and have ever loved. I was wondering if... Maybe you'd like to bond with me?"

The last bite of the lion's food fell from the fork before it could be delivered to his gaping mouth. He stared at Severus for a moment, "Are you serious?" (No, I'm Severus XD)

Sev looked down at his folded hands and back at Harry. "Only if you want. I won't force you.." He smirked, "Although, I'm sure I could **persuade** you to say yes. I am seriously asking you to be my husband, Harry. You left once, I refuse to let you go again."

Harry set his fork down and spoke, "Severus, I have loved you for years and I wouldn't be able to imagine life without you any longer. Of course, I will be your bonded husband." The younger wizard rose from his seat, forgetting the food and walked the short distance over to Severus, kissing him deeply.

Severus smiled at Harry as he walked over. He entwined his hand in Harry's hair, the other wrapped around his waist and pulled his husband-to-be on his lap. The older wizard deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry moaned, wrapping as arms around his lover's neck in return. "Make me yours, claim me." Harry said in a breathy tone when ended for a breath.

Severus smirked, kissed Harry once more, lightly and pulled away, "Not right now. One, I would love to be bonded, and two, I'm older and need breaks my needy minx. Although, I'm working on a potion for that." He pecked Harry on the cheek and waved his wand to clear away there finished breakfast. "Come love, let's go ask Ron and 'Mione to be our witnesses and we'll set a date for a proper wedding. You know Molly would kill us if we didn't ask them, but we can marry today and have the ceremony later." Tugging Harry off his lap and into the sitting room.

Harry pouts but nods. "Fine, but afterwards you have to fuck me senseless into our bed." The younger lover smirked and followed Severus to the sitting room.

Severus smiled evilly "I'll make sure to fuck you like a husband, Mister Potter. They're probably at a doctor's appointment, they should be back home shortly. We can wait in front of the fire." Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him into the fire, and then into Hermione's sitting room.

Harry's smile faded into a look of confusion. "Why are they at the doctors? Is one of them sick?"

"Hermione has been sick for a few days and is going for a check up. I owl them and visit regularly. They are my friends now, Harry."

"I hope she is alright, I haven't been able to owl as often as I would have liked to," he spoke solemnly.

Severus kissed Harry lightly, "They understand. The conversation ended as the fireplace flared to life again. "That's probably them now."

"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione" Harry said, smiling.

The curly haired woman threw her body into Harry's arms. "HARRY!!" Ron and Severus smiled at one another over the two messy headed friends. Ron raised an eyebrow in question, "What's going on Snape?"

Severus blushed and quietly told the red headed man, "I proposed and he said yes. We want you and 'Mione to be our witnesses and I want to go get the rings while you three catch up."

Ron beamed and pulled Severus into a brief hug, "That's great mate. Of course we will."

Severus smiled at his fiance and left through the floo.

Hermione asked Harry for every detail, "Soooo. What about you and Severus?"

Harry's entire face lit up and he blushed before telling his best friends everything.

Severus flooed to Diagon Alley and went straight to the jewelers. He stepped inside and gazed around. Spotting the ring section, he headed for it. After looking for awhile Severus picked out two and smiled as he watched them be wrapped. He walked out of the store and apparated back to Ron and Hermione's place. Hearing laughter and joy, Severus walked back into the sitting room and nodded to the ginger. The older wizard stood behind his fiance for a few moments before leaning forward and presenting the box to Harry.

Harry had missed his best friends so dearly. He had been so alone until Severus came into his life. Many emotions and blushes crossed the young wizard's face as he told the tale of chance, misunderstanding, and deep love. Soon, Severus returned. Harry was a bit surprised when he was given a beautifully wrapped box. Inside there was two sterling silver snake ring that tied itself into a Celtic knot, holding a lovely cut Emerald stone in the center. The second ring was a ten karat gold lion figure which held a Ruby protectively within its mouth as the golden tail of the beast wrapped around, creating the thick band. "Oh Severus, these are beautiful!"

Sev smiled brightly and bent forward more to pull Harry into a passionate kiss. "Can we go now? I'd like to be married to you as soon as possible, so I can fulfill my promise." He looked from Harry's blushed face to Ron and Hermione. "Please join us."

Haz smiled brightly into the sweet kiss. "I can't wait for the **long** honeymoon," Harry said with a wink. Ron shook his head and Hermione smiled at her friends.

Severus pulled Harry into the fire before stating "Ministry of Magic: Marriage and Bonding Offices." They arrived at a small office room. The couples stepped out and Sev spoke to the assistant briefly, "My partner and I would like to be married. The appointment is Potter-Snape."

The assistant nodded and checked the appointment list before rising and leading the guests to the bonding room. The group entered the room which held an altar and a marriage official. "Good afternoon," he greeted. "The partners Mr.Potter, and Mr.Snape, that wish to be bonded and wedded. Please step before the bonding altar, facing each other while the witnesses watch from the side."

Harry and Severus took their places, as did Ron and Hermione. The to-be-married couple slipped the rings on each other as they were instructed and joined hands over the bonding pedestal and watched as the older gentleman raised his wand and spoke an ancient spell in Latin. A bright white thread formed between the ring fingers that the wedding rings are worn on. "This thread at which will bind the two of you. Your magic will intertwine until it becomes one. Through darkness and light, through sickness and in health, The magical threads cannot be severed. If you wish to share your vows, please do so now and then seal the spell with a kiss."

Harry took a deep breath and spoke first, "I, Harry James Potter accept this bond. You are the love of my life, Severus, my happiness, my hope, my life, my love forever. I am honored to give you all my love and the rest of my life. I am proud to take the name Potter-Snape."

Severus smiled at Harry, "I, Severus Tobias Snape accept this bond. Harry, you are the reason my heart beats, I will not live a life without you in it. I am proud to accept the name Potter-Snape." He leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply. The bond sealing kiss was breathless and magical in every sense. The threads of light faded and they turned to be congratulated.

After the necessary documents were signed, the two couples separated off to their own homes for dinner. As Harry and Severus apparated outside the wards. Before Harry could say anything, Sev picked his younger lover up in a bridal style, and walked him through the garden and into the house.

Once inside their bedroom, he placed Harry down and kissed him deeply. "Welcome home, Mr. Potter-Snape."

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of giddiness. "Glad to be home at last my loving Severus Potter-Snape."

o.O.o

Severus pushed Harry down on the bed and smirked. "Are you ready for me to fuck you like a husband, **Harry**." He purred seductively.

Harry released a throaty groan of desire. "Yes, Severus. Ravish me, I am yours forever. I love you Sev." As the younger wizard pulled his husband into a deep, passionate kiss, he started to tug at the older man's clothes in desperation.

Severus traveled his lips down and started sucking on Harry's neck. He whispered a spell, which removed all their clothes. Another whispered spell and Harry's wrists and ankles became tied to the bed posts. Sev rose and walked to the closet, he pulled out a trunk and opened it for Harry to see its contents. Inside, the trunk displayed butt plugs, vibrators, chains, cuffs for wrists, thighs, and ankles, blindfolds, and many more toys. "Would you like to play, husband of mine?"

Harry moaned and his cock hardened at the sight of his gorgeous lover standing next to the many toys that could cause him immense pain and pleasure."Why am I not surprised that you own a BDSM trunk? And I'm curious about who you used that stuff on before me." The next groan of desire slipped from the brunette's lips when Severus retrieved a cock ring and a medium sized plug.

Severus smirked and grabbed a blindfold before he walked back to the bed."I assure you, I have not used these toys on anyone, I purchased them in case I had to retrain you, and make you fall for me." He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before tying the dark green blindfold over his husbands eyes. Kisses and licks trailed his way down Harry's body. Lips bypassed the hardened cock, that stood at attention with a reddish hue. Severus started with the mans toes, he worked his way up, slowly. When lips finally reached Harry's cock, with no warning, Severus deep throated the entire length and placed a cock ring at the base.

Sounds of surprise and pleasure escaped Harry's mouth as the warm, wet mouth took all of him. He tugged at the bonds lightly. "Sev'rus!"

Severus chuckled as he pulled away from his husbands cock. He uttered the lubrication spell and liberally added lube onto his own erection. He filled Harry in a single thrust and stopped, allowing Harry to adjust while he focused on the task of sucking on his neck.

The sensations Harry felt were intensified by his current blindness. "Ahn! Merlin, so deep!"

Severus' erection was so hard it could hammer nails into wood as he pulled out completely and slammed back into his husbands tight ass.

The chosen lover's body arched his back as he was filled again and again. Hips bucked with each forward thrust.

Severus pounded into his husband. He caressed Harry's hardened nipples and aimed for his prostate. He poured every ounce of his love and devotion into his rough love making. Potion fingers slowly slid up Harry's arms, raising his arms. Severus secured his lover's wrists to the headboard. The quick, powerful thrusts continued for a long while, making Harry squirm constantly. He soon felt the coil in his stomach tighten before exploding, cumming inside Harry. Severus grabbed the plug and inserted it inside his lion after he pulled out his cock. He then left Harry and went to the bathroom to grab a glass of water.

Harry wanted to cum, he needed to cum, but that damn ring wouldn't allow it. When the haze of pleasure and frustration passed, he couldn't feel Severus' weight on the bed. Harry felt something hard inside him, but it wasn't Severus. Irrational thoughts and worry filled his mind. 'Did he leave me?.. Sev!' Harry called out Severus' name and started pulling at the bonds till his wrists reddened and started to bleed.

Severus walked back in and over to Harry, and sat next to him, "Hush, Harry. Stop struggling. Trust me, it's okay. You're fine. There is more to come." He untied the blindfold and his eyes widened in shock when he saw tears. Sev released the bonds quickly, healing his wrists. Spelling the toys away, cleaning Harry up, and dressing him in pajamas. "Go to sleep, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Severus then left the room, cursing himself for his stupidity and ignored Harry's protests.

Harry didn't mean to freak out. He logically knew he was safe, that he was loved, that Severus would never leave him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He waited hours for Severus to come back, but he didn't. Harry knew that if he tried to go to Severus, he would just send him away. Sleep was the last thing on Harry's mind, so he thought writing his thoughts and fears down would help. Harry walked over to the desk in the room and started to look for parchment and a quill, when his fingers stumbled upon a small leather bound book. Gryffindor curiosity filled him, he flipped through the pages. "This…- He looked for me? What?" Harry spent the rest of the night reading the booklet, front to back.

Severus spent the night brewing potions. He didn't dare think about the fact that he didn't have Harry's trust, or that he had hurt his Harry... Damn, another ruined potion.. He gave up at the first light of the morning. He went to look for Harry. Severus knew he deserved whatever Harry wanted to do to him as punishment, but it didn't help the pain he felt. He opened the bedroom door and saw Harry reading his journal from his travels. He gasped as fear filled his features. 'What will he say now? My soul is bare to him now, how could I have left that in the open? Now he's going to leave you for sure, and never look back.'

Harry's gaze moved from the journal to Severus' dark stormy eyes. He quickly put the book down and started to apologize. "I'm sorry! I just found it and... You searched for me?" He gestured to the journal.

He saw Harry step towards him and tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. "I know you didn't want me too, but - but I just needed to know why you left. I'm sorry, you can leave.. I promise I won't bother you anymore. I didn't mean to hurt you. Merlin, I'm so sorry." He spoke, not really focusing on his words.

"Severus, you have never hurt me. I have always loved you, and that has never changed. While I was gone, I couldn't get you out of my mind. What was he doing, would he be making a potion right now or sipping some strong coffee with those amazing lips. I got so jealous just imagining someone else with you, touching what should be mine. Hoping that you missed me as much as I have missed you. I panicked last night, yes, but it wasn't because of anything you did my love. Doubt and fear came over me in the darkness when I heard you leave the bed. It made me think that you were just going to get your pleasure and then leave me. I cannot live without you Severus." He embraced Sev and kissed every part of his pale face that his lips could reach.

Severus gasped when Harry embraced him, He smiled sadly at Harry when he pulled away slightly. "How long will it take for you to realize that I have loved you for a long time? That you have been the only person I've ever loved. I love you Harry. I will never leave or betray you, I swear on my magic. So mote it be."

Harry smiled, "I am sure of that now my love. I love you, Severus. I could never leave you nor hurt you intentionally. I swear on every bit of my magic to stay with you forever and always love only you. I solemnly swear, so mote it be." Harry sealed the promise with a deep kiss. "I know it's morning, but I couldn't sleep without you. Would you like to take a nap with me. We need rest if we're going to pick up where we left off." Harry spoke that last sentence with a suggestive purr. He took Severus' hand and led him over to the bed.

Severus followed quietly and laid down with his lover. He pulled Harry down and close to his chest. "Let's sleep, Harry."

Harry snuggled up close, He raised up a hand and ran his fingers lazily through his lover's dark hair. The strokes began to slow as Harry drifted off after Severus.

Severus awoke much later in the day to light kisses being placed on his face, he tightened his arms and opened his eyes to see his Harry. "Well, Hello," he spoke soft and sleepily. "Mmm... Are you sure you want to continue?"

A smile filled Harry's features as he nodded. "Yes, I want this. I want you Severus."

Severus nodded at his beloved and flipped them over. He began kissing and licking Harry's neck and taking Harry's shirt off as he began trailing kisses, licks, and nips down his husband's chest. Once Harry's entire chest had been mapped out by Sev's mouth, he pulled Harry's pajama pants down and licked the beautiful cock before he moaned and deep throated his husband and sucked.

Harry ran his hands along Severus' back as his body was ravished like a canvas. His breath quickened, "Severus, hah, your mouth feels so amazing."

Severus chuckled and allowed the tip of his prize hit the back of his throat and he moaned. The pace was slow to start, but picked up when his husband pleaded him to.

Harry's hands moved to grip the sheets beneath him. He wasn't one to beg, that was for sure, but when Severus slowly tortured his member, whimpers slipped through his lips. Moans filled the air as the pace increased in intensity. Hips bucked, as Harry pleaded, "Severus. More, pleeeaaassssee~ I'm so close.."

Severus chuckled darkly and quickened his pace until he swallowed all his husband offered. When done, he kissed his way up Harry's chest before kissing him deeply. He wandlessly summoned some lube and spread it on his fingers before using one to stretch his love. "Harry, love, I have a request."

"Anything for you." Harry moaned as he thrusted his hips against Severus' finger.

Severus added another digit before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and slipping them over, still stretching his husband, " **Ride me**." He breathed out in a husky growl, staring into lust-filled emerald eyes.

Harry moaned an approval, eyes locked, as he lifted his body as Severus removed his fingers and began sliding his husbands erection inside himself. "I love you, Severus, I feel so complete with you, especially when you **fill me**."

Severus gasped and grasped the sheets tightly as he bucked his hips "Ah- Harry, love, please- ah- move." He moaned in between pants and groans.

Harry felt a strange sense of power and control in this position. "You're mine Severus, every part of you belongs, to me, on me, and inside me." Harry said this as he began to rise and fall at a steady pace, placing his hands on Severus' shoulders for support, leaving red marks every so often.

Severus bucked his hips and moaned. After a few minutes, he grabbed Harry's waist and thrusted up into his husband deeply.

Harry moaned loudly as he ground his hips down onto Severus. "Don't rush it my love. I denied myself this for a long while." He emphasizes with a thrust of his hips. Harry resumed his steady pace of thrusting.

Severus growled "Then do something about it, **Harry**. I won't stop **this** " thrusts deeply into Harry again, "otherwise."

Harry moaned loudly, hands scratching down Severus' chest. "I'll do what I please, Severus." He sped up his pace, rising and falling with quick intensity.

Severus stilled and let Harry do the work "Fine, then." He smirked.

The younger lover huffed out a groan and continuously rode his Severus. Harry knew his mate wanted him to beg again. Harry leaned forward and nipped at Severus' chin lovingly. "Oh Merlin, Severus. It feels so good to be complete with you. You not only excite me. You enthrall me." Harry moaned at a particularly deep thrust that made him see stars. He then continued speaking, "My body not only calls for you. It begs.. Severus, I'm so close. Please!"

Severus smiled and pulled his husband forward to kiss him deeply, "I love you Harry. My body, soul, mind, and heart is yours, my love." He started to thrust upward, fucking his husband deep and thoroughly.

Hands gripped Severus' shoulders as Harry's hips rose up to allow Severus to thrust into him. "Severus, oh, Severus!" Haz moaned loudly as he climaxed.

"Harry... mmm..." He growled as he finished inside his husband. "Sex is always so good with you."

Harry let out a breathy laugh as he collapsed on top of Severus. "It's not 'just good.' It's bloody brilliant."

Severus nodded "Hmm... You're right. Are you hungry?

Harry smiled, "Starved actually. I'd love to eat some strawberries."

"Mmmm.. How about food, then desert?" Sev chuckled.

Harry pouted, "But I'm already full of **you**." He winked and smirked at his innuendo.

Severus laughed heartily, "Alright then." He thrusted shallowly inside Harry, his semi-flaccid cock teasing his husband's prostate.

Harry moaned as the flame of his desire was set ablaze.

Severus turned them over and pounded into Harry's passionately.

Harry could feel his sensitive walls tighten around Severus' cock. Pleasure flowed through him, his mind hazy with need. "Ah! Severus!" Harry felt Severus lift his left leg to his chest and thrust into him a little deeper.

"Hmmm... So good love." Severus teased Harry's nipples and traveled up to his neck as he continued his relentless thrusting.

Harry's back arched as a groan left his lips. "Deeper love. I want all of you!"

Severus growled and sat back, pulling Harry with him until he was sitting in his lap. He thrusted inside Haz, enjoying the new position.

Harry's tanned arms wrapped around Severus' neck as his mouth bit into the flesh of his husband's neck, muffling his moaning cries.

Severus' movements became frantic. After a few more thrusts, hitting Harry's prostate, the two men were seconds away from climaxing simultaneously. He could feel his love shiver, pulling Harry close, wandlessly pulling the covers over them. " I love you, Harry." Severus spoke softly as he settled them in for another nap, continuing to stay inside his husband. "No matter what, I will always follow you and find you."

Harry smiled when he was wrapped in warm arms, and returned the loving words. "I love you too Severus. No matter what happens, we'll **always** meet again." He sealed the promise with a short kiss. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to eat."

Severus smiled and returned the kiss, "I'll just eat breakfast on you in the morning," He purred with a smirk. "I would love to lick coffee off of those delicious nipples of yours."

Harry replied with a tired voice, "mm, I'd enjoy every moment of that, but first. Sleep."

"Anything for you, **Always**." Severus closed his eyes and yawned before sleep overtook him.

##### The End

Thank you reading our story! See you guys for the next one!


End file.
